Evil Santas and Angry Rockets
by Marie Allen
Summary: This is a Christmasy phic that I'm just now getting around to post. My heros have just had their paychecks cut down, Meowth is being 'funny' and what is that noise out side! Please R


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Evil Santas and Angry Rockets  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Notes: So, it's a little late for Christmas, but I'm always in the Christmas mood! *G* Anywho, I 'know' that Jessie hates Santa Claus, but we're going to make a little exception for this little short story. ^_^ Also, this was written for a twenty-word vocabulary short story thingy, so there might be some words that you might not understand. ^_^;; Thanks! ~ Marie  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The trio walked solemnly through the dark hall with haggard appearances. Their faces were drawn with weariness and their worn backs hunched over. The journey to their small room seemed perpetual, despite the only three-minute walk. Not only had they once again fail their assignment, but the boss had their compensation reduced.  
  
The tree sighed in defeat in unison as they entered the shared room. The female half of the team collapsed on her bed while the male half slumped on a small red comfy couch. After a while, the girl sat up.  
  
"Ugh! This isn't fair! We're always in the dark!"  
  
A cat-like figure laughed and lit a bout. "We're not in da dark now, Jessie!"  
  
Jessie, losing her temper, bonged the cat over his head. "Ow, what was dat for?" he demanded rubbing his head with his large paw. For someone so small and stunted, he sure had a big New Jersey accent.  
  
"For making a bad pun!" The cat, known as Meowth, sniffled.  
  
"But...dat's what we doe, ain't it?"  
  
"No, is 'isn't,'" replied the final member sarcastically. "Our job is to imperiously steal rare and valuable items for the boss."  
  
The two blinked in shock. Shortly after, however, the applauded benevolently. "Bravo, James!" Meowth clapped energetically.  
  
"We had no idea you knew what that word meant!"  
  
James laughed nervously at his spectators. "Actually, I don't. I heard the big twerp use it."  
  
The two stopped clapping, only to scowl at him. "Wow, could have fooled me." Jessie folded her arms across her chest in annoyance. An unexpected frenzy was heard from outside of their open window. They were outside immediately, forgetting at how exhausted and hungry they were.  
  
The full moon was dull that night as it showed the capricious event. As the trio ran through the crowd, it was revealed that a traffic accident was the cause of their attention.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but do you know what has happened?" James asked. Jessie rolled her eyes. Leave it to James to be so polite. Even if their kindred were feared throughout the world, he still thought that manners were a virtue.  
  
The obese man glared at James as if he was some common worm and painted towards the over-turned truck. "The man responsible was intoxicated. He crashed into that pole and dumped oil in the street." James glared at the man's brusqueness before turning around to face Jessie and Meowth.  
  
"How dare he treat a member of Team Rocket like that! We should teach him a lesson! We should..." he stopped suddenly when he heard Jessie gasp.  
  
He turned his head to face the accident and towards the place where she was pointing. Apparently, it was one of those Salvation Army ringy-man dressed up in a Santa's costume.  
  
"The person who should be punished is 'him!' How dare he give Santa's everywhere a bad name by his behavior!"  
  
James, now filled with a different type of energy, threw his right hand in front of him and clenched it into a fist. "Yeah! Let's go!"  
  
The trio disappeared while the mysterious emissary cleaned things up. However, the silence was short-lived.  
  
A sudden and incipient fog covered the floor and floated into the air.   
  
"Prepare for trouble!"  
  
"On second thought, you better make it double!"  
  
Two covered figures could be seen standing back to back with their arms crossed in front of their chest to create a domineering posture. "To protect all children from the feigned Santa Clauses," began a female voice.  
  
"To show all kids their dirty flaws," responded a deeper male one.  
  
"To denounce the evils of fake 'hos' and 'has.'"  
  
"To extend our reach to rid these outlaws."  
  
"Jessie!"  
  
"James!"  
  
"Team Rocket's not so improvident plan shall be proved..."  
  
"...That all bad Santa's should be removed!"  
  
"Meowth! Ho, ho, ho!"  
  
The trio of no goods could be seen high on a calabash with a stack of avocados under them. Nevertheless, they saved the people from straining their eyes to stepping back when they jumped down and back onto the ground.  
  
James pointed accusingly to the drunk Santa. "You, sir, are a very bad man!"  
  
The Santa blinked at him and howled in laughter. "I don't think that...I-I have e-ever have seen such a...a fibrous tree in...in my whole life! Or even one that 'talked!'" He doubled over as the fit of hiccups and bellows combined.  
  
Team Rocket blinked at him in complete shock. How dare he laugh at them! They growled at him for his act of kindness for the second time that night, and began to slowly advance towards him. Well, if he was going to laugh at them, than perhaps the people around them should rebuke 'him.'  
  
They stopped directly in front of him, grinning evilly. "Hey, Santa, don't you think that..." They never finished, because just as they were reaching behind their backs to dump the fish-heads they held in their hands, a bomb dropped in front of them. In horror, they screamed out futilely. It blew up, and they were sent flying into the sky yet again, just like everyday for the past few years.  
  
When they finally came back down onto earth, they found themselves thrown in a lake. Dripping wet, the tree friends sulked towards the forest.   
  
"It's not fair! Yet again, we got blasted, and without anything to eat!" she pouted uncharacteristically.  
  
"Well," stated James, "I did manage to steal this." He reached behind him and showed the other two his broken prize.  
  
"And how is dat supposed to help us, 'Jimmy?'" Meowth wailed, pointing at the pencil sharpener.  
  
"I suppose that we could sell it...?"  
  
"And who would ant to buy that piece of junk?" Jessie responded sarcastically.  
  
The trio sighed in defeat. "Looks like team Rocket's starving off again."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  



End file.
